


Movies

by AutisticWriter



Series: Banana Fish Drabbles [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Max never ceases to confuse Ibe.Sentence 2: “I want the TV for the next two days because I need a movie marathon.”





	Movies

Ibe has known Max for years, but his American partner never fails to confuse him. Such as when Max wanders into the living room of their apartment and says, “Hey, Shunichi, I want the TV for the next two days because I need a movie marathon.”

Confused, Ibe tilts his head. “Movie marathon?”

“I mean I wanna watch a load of movies back to back.”

“Foe two whole days?”

“Yeah, it’s fun.”                

Ibe shakes his head. “You are weird, Max.”

Max grins. “Yeah, I know. Still, wanna join me?”

He smiles. “Why not?”

Flopping onto the couch, Max kisses him.


End file.
